Stoick finds out
by Thisizausername
Summary: This is what we've all been waiting for! Stoick finds out about Hiccup and Astrid as a couple! Hope you enjoy!


**I think this is a thing we have all been hinting to the writers lately (or for like ever) and I've only ever seen one fanfiction on it. Now if you go to the Rise of Berk facebook page they posted a sneak peek of RTTE season 5 now in that clip Hiccup gives Astrid a necklace saying it was a betrothal gift that his father gave to his mother and wanted him to give to Astrid. That shows at Stoick does indeed find out about Hiccstrid and here I will show you how I think it will go down.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned it then I wouldn't be siting in my room on laptop writing fanfictions.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Hiccup and the gang have indeed stopped the lava flow but let's just saw there were...issues. They were now flying over the sea on their dragons seeing Berk in the distance. Surprisingly the ride wasn't that loud mainly because there wasn't anything to say there was only the twins or Snotlout bickering occasionally. It wasn't awkward but comfortable.

"So any new dragons Hiccup?" Hiccup looked at Ruff and Tuff with an annoyed and a 'why would you ask that?' face. "I haven't gone solo in months, and I don't think I would've spotted a new dragon on the way here and not have notified any of you." he then faced the upcoming island scratching Toothless behind the ear.

"Yeah if he saw one, he and Fishlegs would have a Hicclegs love fest again." Snotlout stated waving his arms dramatically. The twins snickered and Astrid rolled her eyes while Fishlegs glared at the viking. "Unnecessary comment!" Hiccup called out his arms in the air with his pointer finger up.

The dragons touched the soft ground and many villagers came and visited them. Almost all of the women with children in their grasp. How long were they gone? He was almost positive he only saw one or two villagers pregnant last time they came. He ignored it and unattached his leg from Toothless' saddle climbing of the dragon. He pet him behind the ear one more thanking him.

"Ahh Hiccup my boy!" Stoick yelled pushing his way through the crowd. He grabbed the teen and picked him up hugging him with *Almost* all his strength you could hear a few bones cracking. "So what happened?! Anything exciting?" The chief asked putting his hands on his waist and standing up proudly his chest popping out. He stood there waiting for an answer for what seemed like forever.

"Well way more dragons..." Stoick licked his lips "And?" his rough Scottish accent really showing. "A lot of fights with the dragon hunters..."

"Which I may humble add WE BEAT THERE BUTTS!" Tuffnut yelled dancing around with his sister and Snotlout singing 'We beat 'em' over and over. "Anything else?" Hiccups hand went behind his neck "We have a new ally. Very, very, strong warriors I may add." Stoick seemed quite happy with this information the more allies they had the better, Berk has been getting into quite a lot of fights lately."

He nodded his head and grabbed his sons back "I need to go check on the A team I'll be back!" he ran off and everyone went their separate ways.

"You could've told him Hiccup, you could've told the whole village." he turned and saw none other then Astrid. She walked up to him and put a hand to his shoulder. "The team already knows. I think we've waited long enough. He'll be way to excited. Before you know it the whole village will know just by telling him." Hiccup breathed out a laugh. It was true his father did exaggerate sometimes. And when he was proud of something he would rub it in everyone's face.

"I'll tell him soon. I-If you tell him with me." Astrid looked at him as if he were crazy. "He'd give me one of those bone crushing hugs! You're used to 'em he gave me one, once and my back hurt for weeks!" Hiccup laughed and shrugged. "Scared?" She glared and him and punched him in the arm.

"That's for calling me scared." she looked around to see that no one was paying attention. She then pulled him in for a full on kiss. "That's for being adorable." she walked over to her parents hut. "Oh so were back to that again?! N-not that I mind or anything!"

* * *

"Okay dad don't freak." Hiccup said both his hands out as if he would attack any moment. Stoick looked to him then to Astrid and laughed. "Me, freak? I am Stoick the Vast chief of Berk! I killed a Monstrous nightmare when I was a child." he then looked around the village and his father let out an awkward laugh "Maybe not the best thing to say now."

"I know, I know. Anyways what did you want to tell me boy?" Hiccup nervously laughed and Stoick raised an eyebrow. "What did you break this time?" Astrid chuckled and put a hand over her mouth Hiccup looked at her with an un-amused expression. There is something between them that Stoick just can't pin-point.

"Ne an Astrid are well..." Stoick still not getting the memo waved his hand his circles asking for more information. "We're a-a uh couple dad." Hiccup blurted letting out another nervous laugh.

Stoick stood there in shock for a minute. Was this another sick joke? Last year on Loki's day they pranked him by saying Astrid died. He had to tell her parents! And turns out that the entire village was in on it! He was so mad. But this couldn't be a joke right? It wasn't Loki's Day! He ran to Astrid with open arms and engulfed her with a hug.

He put her down "THIS IS MY FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW ASTRID HOFFERSON!" Stoick yelled out. Surely everyone knew they were only an item not engaged. "Don't over-exaggerate dad. We've only been together for about a month."

"Month?!" Hiccup rolled his eyes his dad was insane...

But he loved him anyways...


End file.
